


Romantic Bakery

by kalinebogard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Pedro é demitido do emprego e encara isso como uma oportunidade do destino para mudar a vida estagnada.Um novo caminho pode começar de um jeito literal: ele descobre coisas boas quando, refletindo sobre o próprio futuro, muda o trajeto de casa.





	Romantic Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira vez que eu tento um POV triplo de situações que acontecem em simultaneo. 
> 
> Pensei que seria um resultado interessante, mas pode ter ficado meio confuso no final xD
> 
> Espero que consigam entender como a cena se desenrolou 
> 
> :D

Demitido.

Era isso. Simples assim.

Ao tocar o despertador pela manhã era um homem jovem, com um ótimo emprego, um salário satisfatório e situação estável. Em resumo: alguém no controle da própria vida, em paz.

Situação que mudou dois meses atrás, quando um novo chefe de setor foi transferido e pegou antipatia imediata contra Pedro. O rapaz não sabia o motivo, talvez a tal historia de “os santos não bateram”. A verdade é que o homem fazia o possível para dificultar a vida de Pedro, nada óbvio; apenas pequenas maldades e sabotagens que mais irritavam do que outra coisa.

Pedro relevou o quanto deu, todavia nunca foi um homem de aguentar injustiças. Por isso naquela manhã entrou na sala do supervisor e deixou claro tudo o que pensava, suas desconfianças e o quanto esperava uma atitude mais profissional por parte dele.

O homem apenas escutou. Com paciência e atenção.

— Compreendo perfeitamente — falou quando Pedro terminou de expor o ponto de vista — Pode passar no nosso setor de Recursos Humanos e assinar a sua demissão.

E acabava assim a carreira em que Pedro investira oito anos de sua vida.

Nem terminou de cumprir o expediente, recolheu os poucos itens pessoais da mesa, despediu-se dos colegas da repartição e foi embora.

Não era uma questão de orgulho, mas preferiu não pedir que o homem reconsiderasse a decisão. Pedro nunca teve medo de mudanças, talvez fosse um sinal para dar novo rumo à própria vida.

Nesse clima de mudança escolheu fazer um caminho diferente para voltar ao apartamento, deu uma volta e passou pelos bairros mais antigos da cidade. A arquitetura do século dezessete era encantadora, dava uma sensação sépia de voltar ao passado, a uma época em que as relações humanas eram tão mais fáceis… Ou ao menos pareciam ser.

Ia seguindo pelo caminho indicado pelo GPS quando os olhos notaram uma placa um tanto exótica. Madeira pendurada em armações de ferro enferrujado, estagnada no ar seco de meio da tarde.

“Romantic Bakery”, era o que dizia.

— Será uma cafeteria…? — perguntou baixinho pra si mesmo, enquanto ia reduzindo a velocidade de modo inconsciente.

Um café cairia bem.

Encontrou uma vaga fácil, o bairro não tinha tantos atrativos. Evitava passar por ali a maior parte de tempo, escapando das ruas ainda recobertas com paralelepípedos.

Paralelepípedos!

Trancou o carro e acionou o alarme. Voltou alguns passos até estar em frente à cafeteria. A fachada em chapisco grosso era pintada em tons de pêssego com detalhes em marrom e creme. Um conjunto harmônico e agradável.

Havia uma plaquinha indicando “Aberto” contra o vidro da porta. Por isso obedeceu e a abriu, soando uma pequena sineta. Que coisa de filmes!

O lado de dentro era ainda mais aconchegante. Um espaço mais comprido do que largo, de um lado, uma fileira de várias mesinhas redondas e pares de cadeiras em frente a uma parede de vidro que exibia a vista de um bem cuidado jardim. Do outro lado, o balcão. Uma estrutura de madeira escura e vidro, totalmente retro, exibindo uma infinidade de bolos, pães artesanais, croissants e sobremesas. O aroma era apetitoso.

Acomodou-se em uma mesinha, imaginando se deveria ir ao balcão e chamar ou apenas aguardar.

Nesse instante uma mulher passou pela porta de acesso interno atrás do balcão. Era alta e magra, elegante nos trajes informais. Sorriu para Pedro antes de dar a volta e vir lhe entregar um cardápio.

— Olá — cumprimentou com a voz melodiosa — É a primeira vez que vem aqui. Sou a proprietária, pode me chamar de Lady B.

O rapaz sorriu de volta, aceitando o cardápio.

— Meu nome é Pedro.

— Fique a vontade. Mas se me permitir… Eu poderia indicar algo para animar esses seus olhos tristes.

O rapaz surpreendeu-se com a perspicácia alheia. Resolveu arriscar uma indicação.

— Claro — anuiu — O que sugere?

Um sorriso animado antecedeu a resposta:

— Vintage Cake de chocolate com frutas e um Late Macchiato à moda da casa.

— Parece ótimo — foi impossível não sorrir de volta.

— Volto em alguns minutos — prometeu recolhendo o cardápio e indo para a parte interna da loja.

Pedro não pode negar a curiosidade a respeito das guloseimas. Parecia bom só pelo nome! Na verdade, tudo o que o balcão exibia parecia apetitoso.

Além disso, o ambiente era agradável e…

Foi então que ele notou o cliente solitário sentado ao fundo da cafeteria. Um rapaz de pele bronzeada de sol, vestindo uma regata preta muito bem aderida ao corpo que facilmente se notava atlético. Os olhos profundos passeavam pela tela do Kindle, que segurava com certa displicência. A outra mão envolvia uma grande caneca com a logomarca da cafeteria. Era impossível dizer o que continha, mas pela forma que a levou aos lábios e degustou, Pedro arriscaria dizer que era algo gostoso.

Não conseguiu evitar olhar naquela direção e admirar cada detalhe do belo rapaz. O ar compenetrado causava certo contraste com a aparência jovial, fatores que se somavam e tornavam o conjunto mais agradável de observar.

Quis descobrir o que o desconhecido lia com tanta atenção. Ou o que era aquele líquido amarronzado que manchou os lábios carnudos por breves segundos antes que a pontinha da língua viesse e capturasse os resquícios, limpando-os.

O coração bateu forte no peito. Estava tão compenetrado que quase se assustou quando a proprietária veio trazer seu pedido.

— Aqui está. Espero que goste!

Colocou um prato com a miniatura de um bolo, todo decorado com glacê como se fosse renda. Em cima uma pequena rosa de chocolate branco tingido de num tom alaranjado. Ao lado ficou o copo longo, com três tons em degradê, começando com o preto do café, então o amarronzado do leite com chocolate e a densa espuma branquinha, salpicada com flocos de chocolate e um pequeno morango vermelho no cantinho.

— Parece ótimo! — Pedro soou sincero, já pegando os talheres para provar as guloseimas. Dava até um pouco de pena partir o bonito conjunto, mas não iria resistir!

Lady B se afastou, dando privacidade ao cliente. O rapaz, por sua vez, pegou um bocadinho do bolo e levou aos lábios. Os olhos se fecharam em deleite enquanto a massa suave se desmanchava na boca. Sentiu o gosto de frutas, e pedacinhos de frutas no recheio, combinação perfeita com o chocolate na masa. Mastigou devagar, aproveitando a sensação agradável.

Então foi a vez de provar o Late. A mistura estava na versão quente. E que mistura! Primeiro sentiu o gosto da espuma um tanto adocicada demais, porém logo o leite com chocolate dominou, uma consistência quase aveludada, que em seguida uniu-se ao café amargo e anulou a doçura extrema do creme. O resultado não era doce demais, muito menos o contrário. Havia um equilíbrio nos sabores que combinava perfeitamente com o bolo que acompanhava. Ficou alguns segundos em contemplação silenciosa, apenas apreciando algo apetitoso, um alívio na bagunça que estava sendo o seu dia. Ao reabrir os olhos, levou um inesperado impacto. O rapaz moreno havia parado de ler o Kindle e o observava com interesse.

Sorriu, gostando de se saber alvo daqueles olhos misteriosos, mas o jovem desconhecido apenas desviou a mirada, voltando a ler o que quer que estivesse na tela do e-reader.

Pedro suspirou, sem deixar de sorrir, enquanto partia um segundo bocado do bolo. Fazia tempo que não se envolvia em tais joguinhos descompromissados. Quase se esqueceu de como eram divertidos!

Enquanto terminava de comer, não houve novas trocas de sorrisos nem outro tipo de interação entre eles. Pedro se pegou devaneando sobre questões a respeito do desconhecido: seria ele um freguês frequente? Talvez descobrisse mais caso voltasse ali, não? Precisava colocar a vida nos trilhos de novo, mas equanto isso podia tirar um pouco de tempo para aproveitar recantos perdidos como aquela cafeteria! Se reencontrasse o rapaz talvez…

Não.

Em absoluto.

Pedro nunca foi um homem de cozinhar em banho-maria. Era um predador nato.

E predadores nunca perdem o tempo certo de atacar.

—--

Maykon estava tendo um dia tranquilo. Revisava uns artigos no Kindle, enquanto bebia um café com leite simples. O artigo falava sobre a importância da odontologia na saúde do trabalhador e fazia parte da sua grade de pós-graduação. Queria ampliar sua área de atuação como dentista.

Ou melhor, ele tentava revisar.

Pois desde que a porta deu passagem ao outro cliente, sua concentração foi pro espaço! Havia uma aura sedutora ao redor do desconhecido, que parecia atrair o seu olhar. Era difícil disfarçar e olhar como quem não quer nada, quando se estava de frente para uma pessoa tão bonita, de gestos tão elegantes!

Espiou um pouquinho, intercalando a mirada entre a tela do Kindle e o outro rapaz, que provava um Late Macchiato e Vintage Cake, duas coisas que adorava. E parecia algo tão gostoso que a face de belos traços não conseguia esconder.

Graças a isso, Maykon descuidou-se um pouco e foi pego em flagrante quando o rapaz abriu os olhos e o descobriu admirando de longe.

Não conseguiu nem disfarçar. Sentiu o rosto esquentando e voltou a fingir que lia o artigo pelo resto do tempo em que o outro permaneceu ali.

Isso deu uma falsa sensação de segurança.

Pelo canto dos olhos assistiu o rapaz tirar umas notas da carteira e deixar sobre o tampo da mesa, para então se levantar.

Maykon pensou que ele iria embora. E ele até foi, todavia antes caminhou até a mesa onde estava sentado e colocou um papel sobre a mesa. Não disse nada e deu meia-volta partindo.

Por alguns segundos, apenas analisou o papel dobrado, intrigado com o que poderia ser aquilo. No fim a curiosidade venceu. Mal percebeu a sineta da porta tocando, quando aquele homem partia.

Pegou o bilhetinho e o desdobrou.

Sem que pudesse evitar, ergueu as sobrancelhas com a frase que ali leu.

 

“Hoje ganhei um olhar.  
Na próxima quero um sorriso.”

 

—--

Lady B estava limpando o balcão onde os bolos e salgados ficavam expostos. Acompanhava com interesse o breve… hum… não exatamente “flerte”, mas uma troca de olhares incomum entre um dos clientes assíduos da cafeteria e aquele rapaz que vinha pela primeira vez. Um tipão, não podia negar: do porte quase principesco aos gestos educados. Era um homem refinado que não se lembrava de ter visto daqueles lados da cidade. E ainda cheirava bem!!

A primeira coisa que lhe chamou a atenção foram os olhos tristes. Para esses casos, uma boa dose de doçura sempre lhe pareceu a melhor cura. Assistiu o cliente provar o primeiro pedaço, que foi claramente apreciado! Ficou feliz, a expressão de deleite era o melhor elogio para as guloseimas que preparava.

No exato segundo em que a porta se abriu e a sineta tocou com a chegada de alguém, aconteceu a troca de olhares inesperada, que fez Lady B se sentir no cinema.

— Fecha a boca ou vai começar a babar — uma jovem mulher debochou ao sentar-se no balcão. Era a cliente recém-chegada, além de amiga de longa data da proprietária.

— E aí, Mokona?! Presta atenção ali que você também começa a babar — apontou para os dois únicos clientes na loja.

— Maykon arrasando corações de novo? — Mokona riu só de tentar imaginar o que estava acontecendo.

Antes que a outra mulher respondesse, assistiram o novo cliente levantar-se e ir colocar alguma coisa sobre a mesa de Maykon. As duas trocaram se fitaram de modo significativo, um gesto que falava mais do que mil palavras.

Disfarçaram muito bem quando ele passou em frente ao balcão e acenou de leve com a cabeça, numa breve despedida.

Lady B e Mokona se entreolharam de novo, trocando um sorriso cumplice:

— Seme! — Lady B falou.

— Pica das Galáxias, meu bem.

— Predador Raiz — a proprietária continuou a brincadeira.

— Esse vai voltar — Mokona sorriu de lado, cheia de certeza no que dizia — E vai levar fácil — deduziu observando o sorriso que se desenhou nos lábios de Maykon, enquanto o rapaz lia o pequeno papel.

Lady B riu baixinho, antes de guardar o paninho com o qual estivera limpando o vidro do balcão.

— Limonada?

— Por favor.

Mokona também era cliente assídua, Lady já sabia que os pedidos variavam com o humor da amiga. Depois da cena que presenciaram somente uma limonada poderia coroar o momento. Bebida que no mundo de duas fujoshi tipo elas tinha todo um significado. E que fazia referência a como elas imaginaram que aquela história ia acabar.

Limonada, no cardápio da Romantic Bakery, era chamada de lemon.

**Author's Note:**

> E é isso!! Foi só uma ceninha solta, mas eu nunca digo "nunca"...
> 
> Vai que essa galera cisma de aparecer de novo!
> 
> Aí, povo!! Espero que tenham gostado. Foi feita com carinho ♥


End file.
